How The Poor Are Richer
by Miss Kitti
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was rich, and then she wasn't. Now doesn't that suck. Now imagine moving to a new neighborhood, a poor neighborhood. She doesn't want to be there, and she isn't wanted there.
1. Default Chapter

"Kagome." said a tall man in a business suit, "Kagome, your mother and I have something very important we need to tell you."  
"Well what is it?" she asked as she examined her newly manicured nails.  
"Honey, my business has been struggling for quite a while now."he said as he wrung his hands in discomfort, "And, well, I've managed to work us into quite a debt." His wife, who sat at his side, sighed while Kagome gave her parents a look of boredom. "Well, you can just pay it back then. What does this have to do with me?" She asked with a mocking sort of concern in her voice. Her father just buried his forehead in hands while her mother just let loose another sigh, "It doesn't work that way. We own these people a lot of money, more money than we have." "What do you mean more than we have?" she shrieked. "Honey, we have to sell everything." Her father moaned as he shook his head, which was still clenched in his fingers. Kagome's eyes widened with realization, "No.no...no! I refuse to believe it, were rich! Nothing like this can happen to us! We can't lose everything! What about my life? My hair, my nails, my clothes, my new car! NO! We need money for all of that stuff!" "Honey, I'm sorry.everything's going to change. I'm so sorry, but we'll be moving out of Tokyo, to Kyoto. Your uncle lives there, he's going to helping us out. It really is a nice town.and a nice drive." ".drive.you can't be serious! Were driving? Wait, Kyoto! I can't go to Kyoto! No, I have to stay here! Kikyo! I can stay with Kikyo!" she shouted as she stood and turned for the door, "Bye! Have fun in Kyoto, I'm not going!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh god, I'm not going. I'm not going. I'm not going. I'm not going!" Kagome screeched to herself as she walked down the street.  
She completely ignored the people who stared at her, she didn't care. Let them stare, it not like she looked like her normal self. Her normally sleek hair was pulled back into a frazzled pony tail, her usually sparkling eyes where red from tears of anger. She was down right scary!  
She continued marching down the street until she was standing in front of an elegant looking house, but then she just continued her march, but now down their drive way.  
She walked up to the double doors and rang the doorbell; once it was answered she barreled through the opening and up the stairs. And swung the first door on her right open with a bang.  
"Kikyo!" she cried as she stood in the doorway to the bedroom, "Kikyo!"  
"What?"  
"Where are you?" Kaogme cried in a pleading voice.  
"Where do you think? I'm in the closet!" Kikyo replied in a sarcastic voice, "Come in here and help me pick out an outfit!"  
"Kikyo, we have a problem, and its way worse than someone wearing the wrong shoes!" Kagome said with a mopy voice.  
That immediately caught her friend's attention, "Spill." She said as she dashed out of the huge closet and sat down on her bed.  
And spill she did, the whole story. Along with all of her worries, fears, and many tears. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh god.oh god! You're poor? You're moving? Kyoto!" screeched Kikyo once Kagome had finished crying out the whole story, "Where's my cell!? I gotta call my mom!"  
"Why are you calling her?" asked Kagome as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
"To tell them that you'll be living her, of course!" she chirped brightly, "you don't really think that I would let you abandon me our senior year, do you? Kag, we are going to rule the school!"  
Kaogme giggled, "An all year slumber party!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What in god's name do you mean 'no'?" Kikyo screeched into the phone.  
("She is not going to live with us. Her family is poor now; she doesn't deserve to be around people like us anymore.")  
ikyo was now blowing steam out of her ears, "How dare you say that! This is Kagome Higurashi we're talking about! This is Kag for Christ's sake!"  
("Honey, face it. She's not one of us anymore!")  
"Never have I thought anyone could be that shallow and selfish, let alone my own mother!" she screamed into the phone before hanging up, "Oh god! What am I going to tell Kag?"  
"Tell me what Kikyo? Asked Kaogme brightly as she danced into the room, seemingly happy in her thoughts of living there.  
Kikyo was speechless, what could she say, "um.um...um."  
"Girl, just tell me."  
"Kaomge, you can't stay here." Kikoy said slowly, not looking her friend in the face.  
"What! Why?" she yelped in surprise.  
"My parents said no." she whispered, her eyes dropping to the floor to hide the tears.  
Kaogme's eyes widened in shock, "but your parents never say no." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kaomge stood at the end of what had once been her driveway, now there was a 'sold' sign planted in the ground and a moving truck up near the house. Her boyfriend stood at her side, his arm snaked around her waist as she laid her head on his chest.  
"Kag." he began slowly, hating himself for this, "you know I love you right?"  
"Of course Kouga."  
"And I'll always love you...but, long distance relationships never work. I'm sorry, but we can't be together any more. It just won't work."  
kagome just stood stock-still.  
"Kag, I'm sorry." He said before letting go of his hold on her and walking away.  
"No, no! This can't be!" she cried as she collapsed to the ground sobbing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Goodbye, goodbye everyone." Kagome whispered before slumping into her seat of the fully packed car. Her father was driving the rented u-haul while she and her mother drove their Lincoln Navigator.  
"The drive is going to be a long one sweetie, you can just sleep." Said her mother gently as they pulled out of the driveway and headed north. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Honey, wake up." Said Mrs. Higurasdhi as she gently shook her daughter.  
".um, five more minutes." murmured the sleeping teenager.  
"Sweetie, we're here. We made it to our new home. But it late, we are at a hotel. You need to wake up and come inside; you're still in the car.."  
".No."she mumbled as she swatted at an imaginary fly.  
Mrs. Higurashi just gave up, "fine, sleep in the car." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two teens stood in the moonlit parking lot, planning to clean out all of the cars. One was about to pick the lock of one expensive looking Lincoln when he noticed something odd.  
"Hey Inuyasha!" he whispered, "There's a girl in here. Come see."  
The other one lifted his head in interest, "Huh? You serious?"  
"Yeah, come see. She's really good lookin' too!"  
The other came waltzing up to his friend and peered in the window of the passenger side. Inside laid a young woman, not a girl.  
"Wow, they don't make um like that here. She looks like a babe from the big city." He said with a whistle.  
".ummm."  
The boys jump about three feet in the air.  
"Oh, crap! I think we woke her up." Said the one named Inuyasha.  
Slowly the girl's eyelids fluttered open to rest upon the two boys right outside the window.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Well, young lady." Said the police officer, "are you sure that you woke up in the car to see two young men staring at you? They are probably the ones who have been cleaning out cars all over in the area."  
"Well, sir. I was pretty groggy but I'm positive that those two were looking at me like I was a piece of meat! I didn't get a good look at them or anything but I think one of them had a large backpack over one shoulder."  
"Well, thank you for your help. And welcome to Kyoto." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Several days have passed and the Higurashi family is settled, if unhappy, in their new home. It is a small apartment in a rundown complex, not exactly what they were used to.  
"Kag-baby, wake up." Said her father, gently shaking her, "it's your first day of school, you need to get up.  
".no.I don't wanna." she mumbled from her sleepy state.  
"Too bad. Now get up!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Today we have a new student, her name is Kagome Higurashi. Sango, could you be nice enough to show her around the school?"  
"Of course, Ms. Kaeda." Said a bright girl with straight, dark hair that was sitting in the back room next to two boys.  
"Oh man!" muttered both of the boys as soon as they took one look at the new girl, they recognized her at once. The girl that had been asleep in the car. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Author's Note

So sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been having problems with my computer and fanfiction.net just let me log on for the first time in months!  
  
How The Rich Are Poorer: Yes, Kag is going to be much nicer, and I will update soon!  
  
How The Time Has Passed: I'll update soon on this one too  
  
What Reasons To Go On: Yes, I know it's VERY short. I had a few more pages written then lost them, sorry! I will update soon. Oh yeah, it's not going to be Kag/Mir but I think you will like the outcome.  
  
Brand new stories on their way!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
